


Royaume Céleste

by Kaiios



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Royalty
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiios/pseuds/Kaiios
Summary: Kaios Azur est né en tant que prince héritier du royaume céleste, et a grandit en tant que mendiant dans la rue dépourvu de tout moyen tout en restant talentueux; mais ça personne ne le sait. Hazel Edun est enseignant à l'Ecole nationale de magie, déterminé à y inscrire Kaios et éperduement amoureux de lui.





	Royaume Céleste

Kaios Azur est né en tant que prince héritier du grand et puissant Royaume céleste, Leodas. Ce prince était donc à priori destiné à savourer une vie paisible et de reigne dans un royaume qui prospère depuis maintenant des millénaires; et ce à travers les pluies de lumière, de roches ou encore de glace. Autant dire que le climat riche et varié y attire de nombreuses créatures en tout genre et voyageurs du monde entier.

En effet la nation du ciel est tout simplement un vaste territoire qui flotte dans les airs, au dessus de l'eau sur terre. Les lois de la nature y sont hasareuses; par exemple la végétation pousse parfois à l'envers et s'enracine dans des puits de lumière, des colonnes de roches poussent même renversé accroché à des nuages, les courants d'eau ont des mouvements assez aleatoires et il y existe même des points d'eau flottants au dessus de certaines mers. 

Mais l'architecture y est tout aussi impressionante. Au dessus de sources célestes d'eau lumineuse se trouvent construit des habitations en forme d'arc, et des machines de rouages du temps traversant l'eau et les nuages grâce à des fils de lumière qui s'encrent par des arcs de cercle dans la terre pour réguler et tout connecter. Il existe aussi des pilliers de terre surmontés de fleurs de lumière qui servent de sources d'énergie.

C'est dans ce monde que Kaios né. Dans un monde où la royauté est respectée, convoitée, enviée et chérie de tous; la famille royale du Royaume Leodas est le trésor de la nation et ainsi l'héritier reflette ce qu'il y a de plus précieux. Le roi Celus Leodas et sa femme la reine Uriel ont longtemps vécu un mariage heureux et rempli d'amour dans le majestueux palais de la famille royale Leodas.

Le couple royal reigna donc paisiblement jusqu'au jour où Uriel annonça à son mari qu'elle est enceinte de son premier enfant.

Uriel accoura auprès de Celus et s'aggripa à son haut pour le secouer. "Celus! Celus! Je suis enceinte tu m'entends?..." dit Uriel d'une voix tremblante avec les larmes aux yeux.

Celus pris alors soudainement et tendrement sa belle Uriel dans ses bras. "N-Non? Tu ne me mens pas encore j'espère?!" rigola presque hystériquement Celus tremblant.

"Non non imbécile! C'était juste un poisson d'avril la dernière fois je plaisantais..." pouffa de rire Uriel en se remémorant le visage de son Celus à chaque fois qu'elle lui a fais une blague. Hilarant tellement il se fait facilement avoir par moi, il baisse sa garde lorsque je suis là et me fais confiance ;pensa Uriel en souriant amoureusement.

"Ton poisson d'avril tu me l'a fait en décembre en mai et en juillet de la même année je te signale!" répondit scandalisé et d'un air un peu boudeur Celus même si son regard resta fixé affectueusement sur le ventre de sa femme.

Uriel ne put s'empêcher de sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Celus. "Oui oui certes je m'excuse encore désolé je m'ennuyais...mais ne t'inquiète pas là c'est pour de vrai. J'ai un merveilleux petit bébé dans mon ventre et on sera heureux à nous trois. Je l'aime déjà tellement." 

"Moi aussi Uriel. Moi aussi. Notre amour." prononça Celus en déposant d'un geste doux sa main sur le ventre d'Uriel.

Uriel y posa dessus la sienne et serra fort les deux amours de sa vie. Elle en est sûre, son enfant sera chéri et le plus beau de tous, ensemble avec Celus ils l'éleverons comme héritier au trône mais surtout avec le plus grand des coeurs; elle et Celus l'aimeront de toutes leurs forces. 

Le couple royal en pleura des larmes de joie à la naissance de leur premier enfant, Kaios Izarion Leodas. Ce beau petit prince sera donc un jour roi de mon royaume ;pensa Celus en caressant tendrement la main d'Uriel endormie et les cheveux de son petit de maintenant sept mois.

"Tu nous rends si heureux mon petit...tellement. " murmura doucement Celus à l'oreille de son beau prince et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il jetta quelques coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne soit là et que sa femme soit bien endormie. La voie est libre, il pensa. 

Le capitaine de la garde royale, Gale Raiden est ce que l'on pourrait appeler le bras droit du droit. Il est à lui seul le meilleur ami de Celus, son conseiller, son garde du corps et le protecteur du prince. En faisant sa patrouille habituelle du soir au palais il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter derrière la porte de la chambre du prince en y entendant des bruits. 

"Hein n'est ce pas que tu es le plus beau et le plus craquant et le plus mignon et le plus adorable de tous les bébés? Hein que tu l'es mon petit chou? Oh mais qu'est ce que je t'aime toi. " s'extasia Celus sur son enfant en l'attaquant de bisous entrainant les rires de ce dernier et son sourire à tomber. 

Un vrai papa poule comment ose-t-il dire que Uriel est celle qui gâte trop Kaios...je devrai le filmer ;pensa affectueusement non sans une trâce de sadisme Gale. Il n'avouera jamais avoir utilisé sa magie de lumière pendant plus d'une demi heure pour imprimer cet instant. Ça fera un bon outil de chantage ;il se justifia dans sa tête que ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'ils sont adorables ensemble.

La famille royale était comblée. Cinq mois plus tard, le jour où le Royaume s'apprêtait à célébrer l'anniversaire du prince un incident bouleversera toute la nation. Mais encore plus pour la reine et le roi qui perdèrent leur enfant chéri.

"Mon bébé a été enlevé! À l'aide!" la reine bléssée par le responsable de l'enlèvement cria. La reine tomba en sanglot au sol. Le roi cria de rage et sortit à toute vitesse pour ordonner à son armée de retrouver son enfant. Gale fit tout pour retrouver son protéger. 

Uriel et Celus firent alors tous les efforts du monde pour retrouver Kaios. Absolument tout. Des avis de recherche circulèrent dans toute la nation, tout le monde chercha le prince et fut profondément touché par la tragédie de la famille royale. Mais le prince ne fus jamais retrouvé. Uriel et Celus ne furent plus jamais pareil, Kaios resta un manque et une blessure à jamais gravé en eux.


End file.
